Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: The Calm Before the Storm
by GuyroMaster
Summary: When an Absol delivers an omen that could affect the very fabric of time itself...the beginning of a new chapter begins and the events that occur leave dangerous consequences for the future. Just what exactly happened to cause the disruption of time and will there be time to stop it before time itself freezes? (prequel to PMD: EoS) [may contain spoilers for the game]


_ PMD - Benevolent Spirit (Gardevoir) (REMASTERED, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Remastering Project) _

?: _Welcome…_

_You have come as expected…_

_To hear the story I presume?_

_Well we are about to begin…but please take the time to read this short bit of info…_

v

GuyroMaster: "Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Calm Before the Storm…is designed to be a prequel to the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers series (mainly Explorers of Sky). I have no ownership of the PMD games and I don't own Pokémon. I'm just a fanfic writer who is taking the time to write stories that will (hopefully) be enjoyed by many.  
This story will be written in a format similar to that of PMD games (ex. Riolu: *annoyed* Yeah I'm talking now…alright? Quit using me as an example!)… and music will be provided at scenes that require it the best. To use Music Tracks…please highlight the music tracks given and copy them to your browser of choice and find it at YouTube (ex. _Copy Me – __Into Web Browser_ ). And stop music when it says '_Music Stops_'.  
So I think that just about covers everything so now I'll let the 4th wall breaker do its thing."

?: *_sweatdrop* …and Guyro calls me the fourth wall breaker…_

_Well anyways…enough about that…let's get on with the story._

_(music stops)_

* * *

*screen fades to black*

_PMD - __Escape Through the Snow__ (REMASTERED, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Remastering Project)_

**Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: The Calm Before the Storm**

* * *

From this mountain…

I have seen what came…

Though a legend was born…

He bore no name…

A hero to this world…

The stories retold…

As a time soon forgot…

They remember him not…

* * *

**Chapter 1: End of One Story**

*screen fades into a lone mountain and a single creature looking out over the mountain range*

?: I am Ninetales.

Ninetales: I know of many things that have happened throughout our world. Many stories that were shared…yet now they are forgotten…  
…forgotten by time when those that knew the stories had passed on from life…

Ninetales: *lowers head* …the new generations knew nothing of the hero that saved our world…and all but forgot of the falling star and everything that had happened…

Ninetales: *stares out over the mountains again as its nine tails flow from the cold breeze* …Lands shifting …Earthquakes …Violent storms that caused so much devastation… All of it…forgotten.

Ninetales: *turns around and walks into a small cave in the frozen mountain* I have lived here through it all…and I remember everything as if it were yesterday…

*a small fire is lit and Ninetails lays down near the fire looking at the flames as flashbacks of previous events are seen in the flames*

Ninetales: A young child was sent to our world after certain events were set in motion. A dream and a mission…the child was sent here…but not as a human…  
No…the child was sent to this world as a Pokémon. A Pokémon with no recollection of his life as a human…only that he was at one point a human and had a name. That name…he told to no one and instead called himself exactly what he had become…  
…A young and rather Naïve Eevee.

*images flash in the fire of a Cyndaquil and Eevee as the Eevee says, "Call me Eevee."*

Ninetales: The young Eevee ended up in the forest just outside of a place called Tiny Woods. He was woken up by a Cyndaquil named Cinder who had dreams of creating a rescue team that would one day be famous…and wanted Eevee to join him as the his first team member.

Ninetales: Eevee said, "Yes" and so…the two began traveling the world around them as a rescue team.  
…recruiting Pokémon to join them, exploring new areas of the land, and trying to solve the mystery of why Eevee had been sent to our world, how he turned into an Eevee, and how he could return home or if he even could.

Ninetales: Eevee and Cinder dealt with many hardships and struggles as they tried to find the truth to why Eevee had been transformed into a Pokémon.  
In fact…if it wasn't for my help…they might have died.

Ninetales: It was thanks to their courage and bravery and the help of others along the way that they were able to come to my home and find the truth.

_(music stops)_

Ninetales: Truth be told…there is a legend about me…or at least the story is a legend…

_PMD: Blue Rescue Team OST: __The Legend of Ninetales_

Ninetales: However legend or not…it was a real event. Let me tell you the legend so you may know for yourself.  
"_There once lived a Pokémon by the name of Ninetales. Now, Ninetales had many tails, all of them imbued with psychic power...  
It was said that anyone so foolish as to touch a tail would be cursed for a thousand years. But there was someone so foolish as to grab a tail.  
And it was a human. As one might expect, the human that grabbed the tail was subjected to a thousand-year curse.  
However, just as the curse was cast, a Pokémon named Gardevoir shielded the human...  
And sacrificed herself to absorb the curse.  
Taking pity on Gardevoir, Ninetales asked the human this...  
'Do you wish to save Gardevoir?' It asked...  
But the human had already abandoned Gardevoir and fled.  
Ninetales became disillusioned with the human...  
And it made this prediction...  
'That human will one day be reborn as a Pokémon...'  
'And when the human becomes a Pokémon...'  
'The world's balance will be upset...' _"

Ninetales: …  
However…Eevee was not the human in that legend…

*another image flashes of Ninetales talking to a group of Pokémon in the frozen mountain as she says, "Eevee… You may relax. It is not you."*

Ninetales: That Pokémon…the one from the legend is still alive in this world…even though it's been many years since the time Eevee saved the world…  
He roams the land…living apart from everything…never to return or become human again.

Ninetales: Unlike Eevee…who was able to return to the human world…but not before completing his task.  
He saved our world from a "falling star"…a meteor.  
When the task had been completed…he was engulfed by a sphere of light…floating out and away from our world.

Ninetales: His teammate Cinder lived on though and continued forward on his own…  
He did it for Eevee…and indeed became a great Rescue Team Leader…a team whose legacy lived on until the time Cinder himself passed on…  
After that, the stories grew silent  
…and as I said…the hero, Eevee, was all but forgotten of.

Ninetales: Now the only ones who remember Eevee, and all that happened, are legendaries who were affected by the events, Xatu, Absol, the human of my legend, his Pokémon Gardevoir, and myself. We are the only ones to remember.

_(music stops)_

Ninetales: *sigh* I guess the world just doesn't care anymore…  
…

*a shadow looms in the entrance of the cave*

_Pokémon- Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Sky- __In The Future__- Music_

?: I'm rather surprised to hear that coming from you.  
…seeing as you were the one to suggest we don't forget about everything that happened.

Ninetales: *!* *turns to the cave entrance* Oh…  
It's just you…

?: What's the matter girl? Been dwelling on memories for too long again?

Ninetales: … *turns back around to the fire* No Absol…  
…

Absol: … *walks into the cave*

Ninetales: Why are you here? You should know better than to enter someone's home when you haven't been invited in yet.

Absol: *lays down on the other side of the fire* Maybe so…  
But in the end you were just going to let me in anyway…so I saved you the trouble of getting up.

Ninetales: … *sigh* Perhaps…

Absol: So…  
You asked me why I'm here. Well in truth…this is more than just a friendly visit.

Ninetales: *directs her gaze at Absol* I figured as much.  
Has something bad happened?

Absol: *matches Ninetales' gaze* Does the possibility that someone is tampering with time count?

Ninetales: *!* Wait…you don't mean..?

Absol: *looks at Ninetales with a look of warning* Ninetales…

Ninetales: *?*

Absol: Someone has located the Hidden Land and found Temporal Tower!

…To be continued…

Absol brings news of an omen that could affect the very fabric of time itself.  
What does this omen have to do with Ninetales…and will it have any connection to the events of the past?

* * *

?: _Well that's the first chapter all wrapped up. It's short but it's not meant to be extremely long._

Guyro: The reason it wasn't so long is because this chapter is basically focused on tying in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red/Blue Rescue Team game(s). I call it linking but you can call it anything you want.

?: _Anyways…  
Any and all comments and question you have regarding this new fanfic are welcome.  
But please be polite and don't flame the writer as this is merely a speculation story as to what could have been a prequel to PMD: Explorers of Sky. None of this is canon and should be treated as fanmade material._

Guyro: Now before we go…I have a few more things to say.  
Thank you for taking the time to read the first chapter of my PMD styled fanfic and if you like what you've seen, please review, favorite, or follow the story.  
Also…if you read this story without BGM's then you've only read the story 50%. To get full experience, read the chapter with BGM's.  
It is totally optional but if you want the full experience of it, read with music.  
Lastly…if you're curious about everything that happened in the first game, I will recommend that you play Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red (or Blue) Rescue Team for Game Boy Advance (or Nintendo DS), if you haven't already, and get the entire story from the game. It will be well worth the experience.

?: _I think that's it then. So with that we will say goodbye until next chapter._

Guyro: Till next time.

_(music stops)_

…


End file.
